


waiting room

by kamunamis



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: haru and makoto get stuck in the emergency room on christmas eve
Relationships: Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	waiting room

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my first makoharu fic hehe, i love these two sm 
> 
> note that this is a kid fic and written in the pov of a five year old. there’s a mention of “kid’s waiting room,” and makoto is really just referring to the pediatric ward

“i told you not to climb the tree, makoto,” his mother scolds him gently. they’re sitting in the emergency room at 10 o’clock pm on christmas eve.

makoto wails as he holds his arm, wrapped in a temporary sling. “it hurts!”

he accidentally moves his arm in the sling and cries even more.

his mother just gives him a hug before wiping away his tears. “don’t cry, makoto. you’re a strong boy!” she tells him.

makoto sniffles. “okay, mama.”

across from them, there’s a little boy, probably the same age as makoto, and his mother. the boy has jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. it reminds makoto of the ocean.

the mother is talking into the phone, at a loud volume, and the boy is crying a little bit while holding his hands over his ears.

makoto doesn’t want to see him sad. 

“hey, mama.” makoto pulls on his mom’s sleeve.

“yes, baby?” she asks.

“i wanna play with the little boy over there!” he points to him.

“okay. make sure you ask him nicely!” 

makoto walks over to where the kid is sitting.

he waves at him, and holds his left hand out. “hi! my name is makoto! can i play with you?”

the boy looks a little bit anxious, but he takes makoto’s hand.

“okay! i’m haru!”

makoto gives him a big toothy grin.

“come on! there’s a place i want to show you!” he tugs on haru’s hand, and haru follows him.

makoto’s used to going to the hospital, he’s always really clumsy and gets hurt easily. he’s here enough that he remembers what the place looks like and where things are.

he’s taking them to a kid’s waiting room, because the e.r. waiting room is too bland and doesn’t have any nice crayons.

makoto hopes that haru likes coloring. makoto likes to color whenever it’s too cold to swim outside.

it’s taking them a little bit to get there though. he was sure that he remembered where the kid’s waiting room is!

“where are we going?” haru asks.

“uh...” makoto lets go of haru’s hand to scratch his neck. he doesn’t know what that means, he just sees his mom do it all the time when she doesn’t want to explain something to him.

“we were supposed to go to a place with coloring books! i like coloring when it’s too cold to swim. but now i can’t find it.” makoto frowns.

“i like to swim too!” haru exclaims. “but we have to get back now! do you know how to get there?”

makoto thinks a little bit, and he remembers turning right a few times. he should probably do the same thing and then they’ll be back there. “i think so!”

he takes haru’s hand again and they start walking. somewhere along the way, they make a wrong turn, and they’re led to an emergency exit.

“uwah! we’re lost!” makoto cries. “what are we going to do? haru, help me!”

“my mom tells me to stay put if i ever get lost,” haru quips.

makoto’s eyes widen. “yeah! let’s do that!”

there’s a bench right next to the emergency exit, and the two of them sit there.

“why are you here? you don’t look like you’re hurt?” makoto asks.

haru is quiet for a little bit before speaking again. “my mom says that i’m sick.”

“are you….” makoto thinks of the word for a minute. contagion? contagious? contageonous! “contageonous?”

“what does that mean?”

makoto shrugs. “my mom said it means you get other people sick.”

haru shakes his head. “no, i’m not contageonous. my mom told me it’s only me that can get sick.”

“oh,” makoto says. “i hope you get better soon!”

“thank you. what’s wrong with your arm?” haru asks.

makoto looks down at the makeshift sling. “i don’t know. i fell out of a tree.”

“how?” he asks.

“my friend nagisa and i wanted to race each other and see who could climb the highest!” makoto says gleefully.

“who won?”

makoto shrugs. “i fell out of the tree, so i’m not sure. my mom’s pretty mad about it though. i tend to fall down a lot. also that it’s today.”

“my mom’s also mad that we’re here,” haru mumbles. “it’s christmas eve, she said it was a bad time to get sick. it’s a holiday or something.”

before haru could explain any further, there’s a security guard with their moms passing by.

“mom!” makoto calls.

makoto’s mother rushes over. “oh sweetie! i’m glad you’re okay! the doctor was calling for you, i thought you were just on the other side of the room.”

“i’m sorry, mama,” makoto says. “i just wanted to show haru the other waiting room! the one with the coloring books!”

“you have to go see the doctor now, so that he can take a look at your arm, but when you get better do you want to have a playdate with haru?” she suggests.

“yes!” both boys shout in unison.

their moms look at each other before talking, and now they’re walking back to where they were supposed to be. the boys don’t bother listening in, grownups talk about weird things with each other, like taxes. 

makoto doesn’t know what taxes are, but he assumes they’re bad if his mom is always on the phone yelling at people to do them properly.

“you like to swim?” haru asks.

makoto grins. “yeah! i used to not like swimming because something happened in the ocean but my mom signed me up and i liked it!”

“nice!” 

they don’t say anything to each other, until makoto comes up with a genius idea.

“we should swim together!” 

haru’s smile widens. “yeah! when it’s warm though, we shouldn’t get more sick.”

“yeah!” 

there’s a doctor calling for makoto, and makoto quickly hugs haru before following the doctor.

“bye haru! i hope i see you soon!”

“bye makoto!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr at sudden-sky :3


End file.
